Kars Gandhi
"We are Filipinos! We are number one! With our fists, we turned China into a wasteland! With our pride we raised our banners and told the world never to fuck with the best country in the damn world! We are the beacon of anti-democracy, we are the epitome of WAR! And as the Nexus, we institutionalized the world into an anarcho-capitalist darwinistic kratocratic conservative republican paradise! Life is money, and we waste money to make money worth more" '' '''Cardin Bonifacio', known globally as the notorious Kars Gandhi, is the Warmaster (de facto leader) and founder of The Nexus and Institution of God-Given Excellent Revolutionary Soldiers. A product of the Iscariot X Program's attempt at Global Takeover by the use of genetically modified and bio-engineered super-soldiers. He was born on 208 F.A. years after the Fall of (the united states of) America. Personality and Beliefs Kars is addicted to war, always in the furious pursuit of causing conflict, and his thundering step of mostly purposeless war, he believes in making a business out of war, and due to his devious charisma and intimidating, commanding personality, has managed to create a conglomerate empire out of it. Kars, being a Filipino born in Post-Fall of the United States, hates Chinese and Hispanic ethnic groups vehemently, he was never a pious person, he does believe in the Americanized version of the Judeo-Christian God, he is subtly God-fearing. He is an anarcho-capitalistic conservative republican islamophobe who excessively uses homophobic slurs. Eventually he founded N.I.G.G.E.R.S., a global terrorist group bent on abolishing socialist views, eradicating all remnants and records of the Chinese, from people to culture and instating a global religion, Catholicism. If you haven't figured it out yet, his relentless assault on certain cultures, ethnic and religious groups proves that he is a racist. History (Under Construction) Cardin Bonifacio (hereafter referred to as "Kars") was "born" as yet another bio-engineered soldier for the Iscariot X program, however, unlike the other soldiers, he was the twin brother of the attempted successor of the program, Alexander Iscariot, he is 8 minutes younger than Alexander. He was born in the Iscariot X Eastern Head Building's Science Incubation Facility, located in The Pearl Empire, to be specific he was born in New Manila, the Philippines. His DNA was taken from Iscariot X's own CEO, Judas Bradshaw, and from one of Bradshaw's best spies during the time, a Filipina by the name of Eliza Cruz. During his bio-engineering process, it was revealed that certain desirable genes were added into Kars' genome, from incredible resistances to all known diseases during that time, a greater affinity to technology as well as being one of the few individuals imbued with "The Matthias Protocol". Kars grew up with stiff competition, but like most products of the program, had a talent for warfare. Kars grew to love warmongering, excelling in war economics, infantry, melee combat, positioning and resource management the most. Kars and his brother Alexander had a brotherly rivalry, while fierce foes aiming to outdo each other, they both respect one another and consider themselves not merely as brothers by blood but brothers by loyalty. On 224 F.A., a 16 years old Kars formed a faction alongside Mercy Child and LeBron Higashikata, in what would be known as "Encumberment", a task force for Iscariot X created in offing foes in the Texan Union, with the sole purpose of either pressuring the Texan Union into losing deals or eliminating any possible threats completely. On 226, Judas Bradshaw would be assassinated by his brother, Alexander. Kars would be on Alexander's defense during Alexander's apparent trial, but in the end Alexander was incarcerated. It is later revealed that this was all Kars' plan, having assassinated his own "father" and framing Alexander before successfully covering it up. By 227 F.A., The Pearl Empire decided to finally annex The Korean Commonwealth, the remnants of South Korea after most of it was finally annexed by The Pearl Empire. Kars was the leader of the operation, and was a success, lasting only 33 days, squashing the rebellion. More wars came and went, from the Arabian Opposition, where The African Emirates were battling the Texan Union, to the Antarctic Escapade, an Oil-War which lead to the eventual collapse of The Neo-Tsardom of Russia. On 234 F.A., Encumberment branched off from Iscariot X weeks before its destruction by the united armies of both The Texan Union and The Nordic Empire. The task force soon grew into a new military force altogether, in the form of N.I.G.G.E.R.S., also known as The Marshall Authority. On September 12, 236 F.A., Kars himself became ruling president of The Pearl Empire, and nuked The African Emirates, destroying 90% of the country, and plunging the world's last three united superforces into war. N.I.G.G.E.R.S. PMC would annihilate all opposition in the Americas, and Kars would abuse his political power by making sure that the economies of all "opposing countries" would plummet. On 240 F.A., Kars would create a new secret police taskforce for The Pearl Empire named "Critical Mass" and appoint certain members of N.I.G.G.E.R.S. to the new team, the Pearl Empire now controls a majority of Asia and soon Europe. Trivia * When Kars became the President of the Pearl Empire, he changed the national hero from Jose Rizal to Andres Bonifacio, believing that "Simoun was right to destroy the spaniards". * Kars' last name on his alias, Gandhi, is an ironic choice, for the name is popularly known for peace. * He refers to Hispanic people as Spaniards. Category:Males Category:Male Character Category:Soldiers Category:Villains